Fundadores
by promethea
Summary: Hay cuatro nombres que son leyenda en Hogwards. Pero como todas las leyendas...lo que sucedio mil años atras tiene mas de mito que de historia. Lo que paso realmente en el pasado...sigue siendo un misterio. ONESHOT.


Un pequeña historia que se me ocurrio al ver unas images que colgaron en la comunidad de locas...digo de amigas que tengo en el club de fans de Ilwen Malfoy...

Y recordad chicas...nunca abrais el armario de la alacena...bajo ningun concepto...

MIL AÑOS ATRAS...

-Deberiamos hacer algo al respecto...-insispitio Helga, otra vez, haciendo que Gordic rebufara frustrado y Salazar frunciera el ceño hastiado de todo mientras acariciaba lentamente el largo cabello negro de Rowena, que reposaba la cabeza en su regazo.

Los cuatro estaban sentados a la sombra de un enorme roble en una llanura bañada por el sol estival.

-Otra vez con esa estupida idea de fundar una especie de que? Una escuela o algo asi? En serio Helga, estas loca...-rio Godric haciendo escandalizados aspavientos con las manos- Y tu, Salazar o te le declaras a Rowena o deja de acapararla, que habemos otros locos por estar con ella y la tienes siempre ocupada con tus manuseos insulsos, si no eres lo bastante valiente, dejamela... cede a la dama a quienes hariamos lo que fuera por complacera...

El tono picaro y despreocupado del alto hombre hizo asi como su descaro intrinseco hicieron que las dos damas presentes se pusieran violentamente coloradas. Una de escandalo, y la otra medio alagada medio asustada por lo que el varon que acaricaba sus cabellos podia hacerle a su otro amigo...pero Salazar solo miro a Godric con su inexpresiva cara angulosa y alzando una ceja sonrio despectivo.

-Eres un bocazas, Godric. Las cosas importantes de la vida no hay que vociferarlas y jurarlas a los cuatro vientos como un energumeno enardecido. Hay que demostrarlas. Y yo lo hago. Tu lo unico que consigues es ponerte en evidencia.

Rowena respiro alivada. Conocia demasiado bien el temperamento de Salazar...su mitad oscura...los recovecos y los sotanos profundos que habian en su alma...y en su corazon. Se habia sentido atraida hacia aquella inteligencia cuasi maquiavelica. Aquel cerebro privilegiado...y el misterio que Salazar Slyhterin representaba... tan oscuro, ligeramente siniestro, tan brillante y a la vez tan enigmatico...responder una pregunta acerca del enigma que suponia aquella personalidad era hayar una respuesta que daria mas dudas y quebraderos de cabeza de los que solucionaba. 

Para Rowena, haber conocido a alguien como Salazar era como hechar alcohol a una hoguera...como mostrarle una luz a una polilla. Se sentia atraida aun que sabia que podia quemarse...y que Salazar fuera el unico ser viviente capaz de apreciar su pasion por el conocimiento, ademas de que la compartia...la unica persona con la que de verdad podia discutir y razonar, dialogar y filosofar...la unica persona que no solo seguia el ritmo de sus pensamientos y argumentos si no que era capaz de superarla y rebatirle...hacia que la mujer del cabello negro buscara la compañía de aquel hombre delgado con oscuros cabellos ondulados, y aquellos ojos penetrantes como agujas esmeraldinas que miraban al mundo desde un rostro que mas bien parecia una hermosa mascara de piedra: Fria, impasible, inmutable...y extrañamente hermosa.

Helga comenzo a abanicarse con la mano fulminando a Godric con la mirada, mientras aquel hombreton enorme con rostro sincero incapaz de callarse nada se tumbaba en la hierba protestando por las palabras de Salazar.

Rowena tambien lo miro. Si alguien podia ser el polo opuesto de Slytherin, ese era Godric. Alegre, dinamico, impulsivo...puro nervio. De los que actuan antes de pensar, de los que sienten, de los que siguen sus instintos e impulsos, con sus cabellos castaños rojizos siempre revueltos y obstinadamente deshechos, con sus vivarachos ojos ambarinos mostrando el fuego de su interior. Aun estando quieto transmitia movimiento. Era incapaz de estar silencioso o parado mas de tres minutos sin que le entrara algun tipo de tembleque. Parecia que la piel le ardia...Rowena no pudo mas que reir y carraspeo.

-Pues a mi no me parece mala idea...-dijo ella ronroneando bajo una nueva y lenta caricia de Salazar en su melena.

-Oh vamos! Tu no! Rowena, preciosa mia...-Lloriqueo teatralmente Godric para desespero de Salazar y de todos los presentes- Tu eres la mas lista de nosotros! No puedes estar deacuerdo con esa majaderia! Fundar una escuela! JA! Menuda ridiculez! Nosotros? Que ibamos a enseñarles nosotros a un monton de magos y brujas? Yo no tengo madera de maestro!

-Ni yo...-Dijo serenamente Rowena poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el exabrupto de su amigo- Pero no podemos seguir como hasta ahora y lo sabes. Estamos desorganizados, nuestro mundo es un caos, cada uno va por su cuenta y los conocimientos y hechizos y encantamientos son guardados con celo por familias atrapadas en costumbres arcaicas...un lugar donde compartir ese conocimiento y donde sentar las bases para establecer una sociedad propia no seria tan mala idea despues de todo?

-Y por que nosotros?- Godric volvia ha hacer aparatosos pucheros- Yo no sabria como hacer algo asi!

-Por que alguien tiene que hacerlo...-Intervino Helga, propietaria original de la idea, que se sentia complacida por que alguien la apoyara por una vez, para variar.

-Y ese alguien tenemos que ser nosotros?- protesto otra vez Godric, pero esta vez con menos enfasis.

-Alguien tendria que hacerlo...-Salazar enarco las cejas pensando en la idea de Rowena. Un lugar donde adiestrar a las futuras generaciones de magos y brujas no sonaba nada mal... un lugar donde formar las mentes jovenes y enseñarles las bases adecuadas para formar una nueva sociedad. Si algo asi era llevado acabo, debia ser llevado acabo por las manos adecuadas...

-No puedes quejarte por que nadie haga lo que tu mismo no quieres hacer Godric...-le regaño dulcemente Helga dandole un pequeño golpe con los nudillos en el hombro, haciendo que el hombreton se quejara escandalosa y teatralmente como si estuviera gravemente herido.- A fin de cuentas, dicen que somos los magos mas poderosos de nuestra era, y tanto si es cierto como si no, nuestra fama tiene un precio. Y ese precio, es dar ejemplo a otros. No te gustaria pasar a la historia como el padre de algo grande, Godric?

-Godric pasara a la historia por lo grande que es su cabeza, Helga...- Susurro Salazar, haciendo reir a la rubia y ganandose una silenciosa regañina de la morena que lo miro desaprobadora.

Godric rebufo cansado y dandose por vencido. Miro a sus tres amigos... Salazar, el silencioso que siempre guardaba secretos, y siempre con algun as en la manga. Helga, a la que nunca le importaba cuan duro fuera el trabajo que tuviera por delante, tenaz como nadie que hubiera conocido, y una sanadora como pocas habia conocido...y Rowena. La bellisima Rowena. Con sus cabellos de ala de cuervo, sus ojos de oceano, y aquel cerebro privilegiado que tan bastos conocimientos albergaba... Godric nunca supo si Rowena Ravenclaw era mas hermosa que inteligente.

-Vosotros ganais, hagamos esa dichosa escuela...pero ya vereis como no sale bien... Salazar no tiene paciencia para ser maestro, y yo soy mas de accion que de libros...Rowena es demasiado inteligente para centrarse en una leccion en concreto y seguro que enreda a sus alumnos con acertijos imposibles y Helga es demasiado blanda y tiene demasiado buen corazon para tener mano dura con mocosos chillones y escandalosos...nunca saldra bien...

Los cuatro amigos se miraron, y empezaron a discutir. Como. Cuando. Donde...y al principio, todo fue bien. Compartian un sueño...y se propusieron hacerlo realidad. Pero aun que todos compartian el mismo ideal, la sutil diferencia de los distintos puntos de vista aun no se habia hecho presente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CINCO AÑOS DESPUES...

Rowena llamo con los nudillos a la puerta, y un apagado adelante le concedio permiso para adentrarse en un dormitorio masculino.

Lo que encontro la dejo apenas sin aliento: El palido y fibrado cuerpo de Salazar descansaba en un sillon acolchado frente a la chimenea que ardia con fuerza. Iba descamisado, solo con unos finos pantalones de lino. Descalzo, con el codo apoyado en el reposabrazos, la cabeza apoyada en la mano, y un libro en el regazo. Leia a la luz verdosa de los estraños candiles que a el tanto le gustaban. La atmosfera era irreal. Ligeramente enfermiza por los apagados tonos pantanosos que flotaban en el aire. Pero esos mismos tonos verdosos y malsanos eran los que le daban a Salazar ese aspecto tan ….tan...arrebatador.

Una enorme cama de postigos de madera negra estaba al fondo, en la penumbra. Y las paredes de la estancia tapizadas de estanterias cargadas de libros. Una maraña de ciertos de serpientes se arremolinaba en caoticas danzas a los pies de aquel hombre, como mascotas haciendole carantoñas a su amo e intentando reclamar su atencion. Una cobra se separo del grupo encarandose a Rowena y le silvo amenazandora.

Rowena ni se inmuto. Salazar no alzo la vista del libro mientras mascullaba algo en una lengua silvante y arrastrada. La cobra bajo la cabeza, obediente a la voz de su amo, y regreso a la maraña de cuerpos escamosos dejando pasar a la mujer.

-Nunca entendere como haces eso...es escalofriante...-dijo ella frotandose los brazos

-Cada uno tiene sus talentos, mi querida Rowena...-Salazar sonrio, cogiendo con delicada desgana un marcapaginas y dejandolo en la pagina leida, cerro el libro. Otra orden en aquella bizarra lengua de sonidos siseantes, y el las serpientes se arrastraron todas en manada hacia una enorme cesta de mimbre que habia en el fondo de la sala, junto a la chimenea. Salazar se levanto, cogio una pesada manta, y cubrio el cesto.

-Gracias...-dijo Rowena muy agradecida de que aquella marabunta de cuerpos alargados con colmillos venenosos de todos los tipos y colores estuvieran fuera de su vista.

-Se que te molestan cuando vienes, Rowena, no me supone un problema mandar a mis pequeñas a dormir cuando estas aquí. Me gusta que te sientas comoda...-añadio la ultima frase con unos acordes graves en su voz, que hicieron que el vello de la nuca de la mujer se erizaran.

-Salazar...-La morena trago saliva. Hacia cuatro años que vivian juntos. O mas o menos juntos.

Hacia cuatro años que fundaron el colegio de magia y hechiceria. Y con una veintena de estudiantes a su cargo, eran la primera escuela de magia de Inglaterra. O al menos, la primera como debia ser. Habian acudido a ellos cientos de candidatos para ser maestros, habian reunido en poco tiempo una colección de objetos y libros realmente admitables. Y era solo el principio...Pero Rowena sentia una parte de si aun vacia. Habia algo en su pecho que ningun conocimiento podia llenar. Al menos no del conocimiento que podia encontrar en los libros. Y el unico hombre que podia darle una respuesta no lo hacia.

-Si, querida?- Salazar se le acerco, pegando su pecho al de ella y rozandole la mejilla con la nariz en una contoneante caricia que casi hacen que Rowena olvidara que habia ido a hacer alli. Casi. Esa noche no caeria en la seductora trampa de la presencia de Salazar. Debia aclarar las cosas.

-No, para...espera...-la morena se hecho hacia atrás, respirando pesadamente y mirando a los ojos a aquel hombre que la miro con una ceja arqueada y un leve deje de confusion en la mirada- Tenemos que hablar...

-de que?- Salazar ensancho su sonrisa e intento volver a acercarse a ella. Pero la morena retrocedio, manteniendo cierta distancia. Si se le acercaba mas sabia que ni todo el raciocinio del universo podria hacer que su cuerpo empezara a arder de puro deseo por aquel hombre. Y no podia permitirse perdese a si misma.

-De nosotros...debemos aclarar las cosas...y lo sabes...-susurro con las palabras atropellandose unas a otras.

-Que necesitas aclarar Rowena?- La voz de aquel hombre era apenas un susurro audible, pero sus ojos...la morena sintio un escalofrio ante aquellos ojos que la quemaban con la fuerza de dos esmeraldas en llamas.- dices que hay que aclarar las cosas entre nosotros...pero que necesitas saber? Que necesitas oir? Que esperas que yo confirme con mis palabras aquí y ahora que no te haya confirmado ya con mis actos todos los dias de los ultimos años? Dime, Rowena, tu, la mas inteligente y brillante de nosotros eres acaso incapaz de ver lo obvio?

Las rodillas le temblaron, y por un momento perdio la templanza. Su dignidad, su porte sereno, el comedido espiritu racional...todas esas virtudes por las que era conocida se esfumaban a cada segundo. Ese era el poder que Salazar tenia sobre ella, y era consciente de ello. Ambos lo eran. Lo que Rowena no tenia tan claro era si ella tenia el mismo efecto sobre el...Aun que sabia que ese hombre rehuia todo contacto humano. No permitia que nadie lo tocara, se sentia incomodo con todo el mundo...escepto con ella.

Cuantas noches habia recorrido aquel cuerpo de hombre con las manos? Cuantas veces se habia quedado laxo entre sus dedos. Cuantas veces habia gemido su nombre con una dulzura que cualquiera que lo conociera diria que era imposible en el? Cuantas veces la habia recostado sobre su regazo para acariciarle el cabello?

Hasta en los mas minimos detalles, Salazar la trataba con todo el calor y la ternura con la que era capaz de tratarla. Pero la morena nunca olvidaba que todos comparaban a Salazar con una serpiente. Y las serpientes son de sangre fria... Rowena comenzaba a temer que el unico calor que Salazar tenia era el que tomaba de su cuerpo... y temia aun mas que eso la enfriara a ella.

Temblando, en un punto intermedio ente el pavor y la excitación, encontro el coraje para retroceder otro paso.

-Basta de juegos de palabras Salazar...necesito oirlo...necesito que me lo digas. Necesito escuchar esas palabras de tus labios...tanto te cuesta?- sollozo ella con una suplica en los ojos.

Salazar la miro quebrarse sin comprender. Pero su extrañeza ante la reaccion de ella no se dejo entreveer en sus inexpresivas facciones. Alargo la mano para coger la de Rowena. Quizas para atraerla hacia si. Quizas para acariciarla y consolarla. Quizas estaba pensando que decir, o como decirlo. Quizas Rowena malinterpreto el gesto. Todo paso muy rapido. Ninguno de los dos tuvo muy claro que paso en esos tensos segundos de silencio.

Pero tal y como Salazar movio la mano, los restos crispados de los destrozados nervios de aquella mujer se quebraron del todo. Y salio huyendo de alli.

Salazar Slytherin solo alzo la voz dos veces en su vida. Una de esas veces fue la noche en la que Rowena Ravenclaw salio huyendo y llorando de su cuarto.

-ROWENA!- el eco de su grito suplicante se escucho por los pasillos del castillo en el que habian instalado su colegio- ROWENA VUELVE PORFAVOR! ROWENA!

Pero la mujer vestida de azul no le escucho. Quizas fue la unica que no lo hizo. Quizas por que su propio llanto y el sonido de su corazon romperse por un malentendido no le permitio oir nada mas.

Corrio hasta salir del castillo, hasta cruzar los jardines. Corrio hasta adentrarse en los terrenos del cercano bosque. Corrio hasta que unos brazos fuertes la agarraron por la cintura y la frenaron en seco cortandole la respiracion, y la circulacion de las extremidades.

-Eh eh eh! Calma...-le susurro una voz familiar. La morena habria gritado si no hubiera reconcido los afables ojos de su "asaltante" nocturno.

-Godric...-sollozo ella limpiandose las lagrimas lo mas rapidamente que pudo.

-Que ha pasado? He oido gritos en el colegio y ahora tu sales hecha un mar de lagrimas...-Godric sonrio y le paso los dedos por las mejillas, limpiando las lagrimas que la mujer se habia dejado por las prisas.

-Y tu donde estabas?- Inquirio ella en un vano intento por cambiar de tema.

-En el bosque, estaba patruyando el perimetro. Son tiempos extraños, ya lo sabes. Pero tu pregunta no responde a las mias...

Rowena sonrio. Tanto tiempo con Godric habia sido una buena influencia para aquel hombreton de casi dos metros de alto y una masa muscular mas propia de un toro que de un humano.

-He discutido con Salazar...estaba enfadada con el y...

-Que te ha hecho?- le interrumpio el de golpe, furioso con su mejor amigo- Como te haya hecho daño le parto las piernas a base de maldiciones para luego despellejarle y...

-No no no!- Rowena casi rie al ver la expresion homicida en la cara de su amigo- Ha sido culpa mia...

-No digas eso...-Godric casi parecia un niño en ocasiones. Rowena no podia mas que enternecerse al verle. Era todo lealtad. Todo pasion. Vida en estado puro. Alguien que siempre se alegraba de estar vivo y disfrutaba de todos los placeres de la existencia con una intensidad que dolia, siempre el primero en alzar la copa y siempre el ultimo en bajarla. Un compañero donde los hayan.- se como es ese cabezota testarudo e insulso, y ya le he dicho muchas veces que no te merece...no se que le viste, Rowena.

Pudo vero con nitidez pese a las sombras de la noche en el bosque. Como aquel hombre enorme, aquel guerrero magico se ruborizaba como un colegial. El amor de Godric nunca habia sido un secreto. Hubiera sido como intentar cubrir un elefante con una sabana: aun que no veas al animal, la silueta lo delata. Por no mencionar la trompa que se mueve, los colmillos y los barridos.

Pero nunca se habia hablado de ello. Rowena estaba con Salazar. Godric era amigo de ambos. Y aquello era todo. Pero la linea que separaba los sentimientos se desdibujaba a medida que no se hablaban de ellos. Por todas las bandas. Y Rowena, quizas por su dolor, quizas por la angustia, quizas por mera desesperacion de mujer, encontro en Godric lo unico que no podia obtener de Salazar.

Alargo la mano y acaricio aquel barbado y rasposo menton, y vio con cierto deleite como la cara de Godric se tornaba de un rosado intenso a un fulgurante escarlata. Godric cerro los ojos y movio la cara siguiendo aquella caricia como un gato. Un hombre no puede resistir la tentacion de lo que ha deseado demasiado tiempo...

-Rowena...-Susurro Griffindor tragando saliva de un modo casi pueril- Sabes que te quiero, no es ningun secreto, pero Salazar es mi amigo...y si no dejas de hacer lo que estas haciendo ahora mismo hare algo de lo que podria arrepentirme...

-Y de que podria arrepentirse el poderoso Godric Griffindor, valiente entre los valientes?- Rio ella dulcemente pellizcandole la oreja de forma cariñosa.

-De besar a la mujer que mas he amado en mi vida y que por un azar que ni quiero ni puedo comprender, ama a mi mejor amigo...-las palabras del hombre sonaron como un lamento desesperado.

Atrapada por las palabras. Acababa de oir de labios de un hombre al que queria, pero no amaba, lo que habria matado por oir de labios de un hombre que la amaba, pero que nunca lo decia. Rowena sintio como su vista se le nublaba. Y cegada por los recuerdos y por las emociones, sintiendo como la razon era incapaz de procesar lo que sentia, se puso de puntillas y beso a Godric.

En su mente, las imagenes de su gran amigo y su gran amor se mezclaron. Las virtudes de ambos, los defectos de ambos. Todo unido de una forma confusa y aterradora. Y cerrando los ojos al mundo, dejo que por una vez, una unica vez, sus emociones tomaran las decisiones de sus actos, dejando a su inteligencia y su razon al margen por una vez. Una unica vez. Que mal podia hacer liberarse del yugo de la mente durante unos segundos?

Lo que no espero es que Godric reaccionara como reacciona un bosque calcinado por el calor del verano al dejar caer una mecha encendida. La abrazo con el deseo de la desesperacion y abarco su boca con los labios, besandola con un frenesi ansioso. Y ella, por alguna razonque se perdia en los abismos de lo acontecido aquella noche, le correspondio.

Un revuelo de tunicas y piernas, un golpe sordo de dos cuerpos cayendo a la maleza, y Godric dio rienda suelta al hambre que sentia. Y Rowena, con el pelo lleno de hojarrasca, gimio dejandose llevar.

Nunca supo exactamente que habia pasado: sabia que era Godric quien la besaba con aquellos labios que quemaban al tacto. Sabia que era el fuerte y poderoso torso de Godric el que la rodeaba por completo. Sabia que eran las manos de Godric las que la recorrian con frenesi. Pero en su mente, era el rostro de Salazar el que aparecia ante sus ojos...lo que siempre habia deseado del hombre que poseia por completo su corazon, pero que volvia loco a su cerebro.

Rodaron por hierba iluminada por la luna, arrancadose mutuamente la ropa con las prisas de la pasion. Hasta que un siseo cercano los hizo girarse a ambos. Habia una serpiente. Godric saco la varita y le lanzo un hechizo a la bestia, que la esquivo en un serpenteo y se alejo de alli reptando a toda velocidad.

Cuando Godric intento besar a Rowena de nuevo, se detuvo al verla con el rostro desencajado.

Ella si lo habia visto. Una cobra. No habian cobras en aquel bosque. No, excepto las que Salazar tenia. Las que Salazar enviaba como mensajeras o como espias. Las que usaba como ojos y oidos. Y con las que podia hablar.

-No...no no no...porfavor no...-Rowena empujo a Godric lejos de si, y se recompuso la ropa como pudo, quitandose la hojarrasca del pelo a manotazos.

-Rowena que pasa...-Godric la miro confuso.

-Lo sabe...o lo sabra...-dijo ella temerosa.

-Quien?- Godric estaba mas confundido por momentos.

-Salazar! Envio a sus serpientes a buscarme! Y me ha encontrado contigo!- la mujer parecia a punto de volver a llorar.

-Joder...-Godric se sento y se paso las manos por el pelo con un soplido desesperado. La culpa y la sensacion de angustia estaban apartando a la pasion y la emocion a martillazos de su pecho.- Ire ha hablar con el...

-Te mataria...

-Lo se pero...-Godric iba a decir algo, pero Rowena le tapo la boca con las manos mientras las lagrimas se le escurrian por los ojos.

-Godric, lo que ha pasado aquí ha sido un error. Un terrible error...y lo sabes. Te quiero muchisimo, pero no te amo. Es a el a quien amo...-Rowena pudo haber jurado que ese fue el preciso instante en el que vio despedazarse el corazon de su amigo ante sus ojos. Pero eso no la detuvo. No podia recriminarle a Salazar no aclarar las cosas y pecar ella del mismo delito con los demas. No seria justo- Pero el daño ya esta hecho...ahora solo falta saber si podremos reconstruir lo que se ha roto de los pedazos...

Ravenclaw y Griffindor, en un silencio tenso e incomodo, emprendieron el camino de regreso al colegio que acababan de fundar hacia apenas unos años. Un sueño compartido que aun ni siquiera tenia forma ni nombre...

En las puertas del edificio, Helga los esperaba con la varita en la mano, y una vela en la otra.

-Se puede saber que ha pasado? Se escucharon gritos, y de pronto, todo el maldito castillo estaba cubierto con esas serpientes que Salazar tiene en su cuarto! Fue una maldita oleada de reptiles por todas partes! Buscaban algo y los estudiantes estaban aterrorizados!

Rowena no pudo mas que sonreir. Un poco. Salazar habia puesto el castillo patas arriba buscandola... nada detenia a ese hombre cuando se le metia algo en la cabeza, aun que tuviera que hacer cundir el caos por doquier.

Pero esa noche, no hubieron mas conversaciones. La puerta de Salazar estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Tampoco hubieron mas serpientes. Ni ltampoco los dias consiguientes.

Una semana despues, Salazar salio de su enclaustramiento en sus aposentos. Y reemprendio su tarea como profesor.

-Podemos hablar?- dijo con un susurro Rowena tras muchos intentos fallidos de hablar con el a solas. Helga y Godric levantaron la vista y la apartaron rapido sabiendo que aquello era privado.

-El tiempo de hablar, quedo atrás, Rowena- fue la fria respuesta- Del mismo modo que yo te mostraba con mis actos mis sentimientos, tu hiciste lo mismo. Tu postura y tus sentimientos quedaron mas que claros. A no ser que quieras demostrar algo con actos y no con palabras, en cuyo caso, soy todo oidos...

-No seas asi, Salazar...-Helga se vio forzada a intervenir al ver el dolor y la confusion reflejados en el rostro de Rowena.- Las cosas se pueden hablar, y los malentendidos resolver, somos tus amigos despues de todo...

-Amigos...curiosa palabra...no crees, Godric?-Espeto con tono venenoso y jugueton Salazar sin ni siquiera mirar al enorme hombre que se apoltrono de mal humor en su asiento, enfadado sobretodo consigo mismo, apartando la mirada.

Rowena, la mas brillante bruja, siempre con la palabra precisa en el momento adecuado, se quedo de pronto sin saber que decir, y vio a Salazar darse la vuelta y alejarse de alli. Y en cierto sentido, lo hizo para siempre. Solo en cierto sentido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasaron dos años. Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo. Y el tiempo sencillamente fue pasando. Nadie volvio ha hablar del tema. Y las heridas, fueron cerrando. O al menos eso parecia. Salazar se volvio mas frio y mas distante. Y la escuela cada vez mas grande y concurrida. Y del mismo modo que todos creen que por que algo va quedando atrás en el tiempo es olvidado, todos siguieron adelante, como si no hubiera pasado nada, con el animo de que quizas asi el tema quedara zanjado.

Pero todo se torno un tanto extraño cuando un niño muggle resulto ser un mago. Nacido de padres sin magia, la magia parecia haber aparecido por generacion espotanea en alguien sin linaje ni tradicion brujeril.

-Deberiamos traerlo con nosotros...-Dijo Helga sonriente- A fin de cuentas es uno de los nuestros.

-Coincido- Rowena seguia sin fuerzas de volver a mirar a Salazar a la cara- debe ser instruido.

-Yo no lo creo. Es una anomalia, nada mas. No podemos sacarlo de su mundo y traerlo al nuestro solo por que tenga magia. Que los suyos se encarguen de el.- Salazar hablo con voz impasible sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Que salvajadas dices?- Godric lo fulmino con la mirada ofendido- Mi padre era muggle y yo pertenezco a este mundo tanto como cualquiera. Se puede ser de los dos mundos...No hay ningun problema en ello. Puede ser instruido.

-Del mismo modo que una mujer no puede ser de dos hombres, un hombre no puede ser de dos mundos, Godric- Salzar paso la pagina con un movimiento languido ignorando por completo la mueca de angustia en el rostro de Rowena y el crispamiento en los puños de Griffindor- Traerlo aquí solo supondria contaminar las enseñanzas que partimos con ideas absurdas. Intentamos crear una sociedad propia. Traer a gente de otras sociedades solo haria cundir el caos. Intentamos crearnos una identidad como pueblo. Traer a alguien que ya tiene una identidad y una herencia solo traeria confusion. Por no mencionar de las explicaciones innecesarias a padres y madres que no comprenderan nada, y que querran quemarlo en la hoguera. Que aprenda por si mismo como hemos hecho nosotros. Solo por nacer con magia no le da derecho a obtener aquello por lo que nosotros hemos luchado tanto.

-Eso es una crueldad inecesaria!- Helga miro a su amigo espantada por lo que oia- es solo un niño!

-Enseñale tu, entonces- Salazar se levanto y cerro el libro que leia, poniendoselo bajo el brazo- Yo no enseñare magia y tradiciones pasadas de generacion en generacion a anomalias aleatorias que no saben cual es su lugar en el mundo.

-Y tu sabes cual es tu lugar en el mundo?- la sorna de Godric estaba teñida de rabia contenida por el insulto de su viejo amigo.

-Mi lugar en el mundo esta a espaldas de los mios, cubriendoles la retaguardia.- Salazar no le miro, se giro para encaminarse al pasillo- dime Godric, has encontrado ya tu un lugar en el mundo o seguiras arrebatandome los mios. Ah, no, espera...eso ya lo has hecho, verdad?

-SALAZAR!- Helga estaba ruborizda y escandalizada y se puso depie con tanta rapidez que volco la silla. Mientras Slytherin salia de aquella sala dandoles la espalda a todos, Godric habia sacado su varita y temblaba de furia. Helga fue la unica que se dio cuenta de que Rowena lloraba en silencio. La rubia abrazo a su amiga, preguntandose si habria cura para aquel dolor sin medida que la mente privilegiada de su amiga ni siquiera era capaz de comprender.

-hasta cuando va a seguir asi?- espeto Godric furioso cuando el impasible Salazar se hubo ido- Es que no comprende que fue algo que paso y ya esta? Es que no es capaz de comprender lo que sucedió y superarlo? Joder, yo ya me siento bastante culpable por lo que paso como para que ese cretino vaya abriendo la herida cada dos por tres!

-Algun dia lo comprendera...-susurro Helga dulcemente mientras abrazaba a Rowena- Y encontrara la forma de perdonaros en su corazon, Godric.

-Dudo que Salazar tenga corazon...no creo que lo haya tenido nunca- Godric se dejo caer agotado en su asiento

Rowena no dijo nada. Ella sabia que Salazar si tenia corazon. Y sabia que se lo habian destrozado. Ahora recogian las tempestades que habian crecido tras que hubieran sembrado vientos.

Lo que se no tenia tan claro, era hasta que punto habian herido a Salazar. Y hasta que punto llegaria el Señor de las Serpientes en su rencor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DOS AÑOS DESPUES.

-Quiero que se vaya- Sentencio con firmeza Salazar para frustracion de sus otros compañeros.

-Vamos Salazar, fue solo un malentendido! Apenas tiene trece años!- Helga intentaba a la desesperada calmar a su impasible amigo.

-Intento prenderme fuego, me amenazo con denunciarme a la inquisicion para que me quemaran publicamente. Me hecho agua bendita por encima y me grito que rezaria para que ardiera en el infierno- Salazar hablaba con su frio e impasible tono de voz- Quiero que se vaya de aquí. Os di una oportunidad. Deje que esa...anomalia entrara en nuestra escuela. Y se pasa el dia marginando y gritando a sus compañeros. Magos y brujas de verdad, nacidas de familias decentes. Y esa...cosa, se pasa el dia atentando contra ellos y tratandolos como si fueran monstruos. Lo he pillado mil veces fustigandose para sacarse de dentro el demonio que cree que lo posee y ahora me ha atacado a mi. Lo quiero fuera de aquí.

-Salazar...-Helga respiro hondo- Tienes que comprender a Agravaine. El cree que la magia es una aberracion, apenas lleva aquí unos años, debe aprender a aceptar que su poder es algo con lo que ha nacido...

-Si en tres años no lo ha aprendido no lo aprendera ya. Y no consentire que ese pequeño monstruo siga atacando a la gente...

-Ni que te hubiera hecho daño...-rebufo Godric furioso.

-La cuestion no es si me ha hecho daño o no. La cuestion es que lo ha intentado.- Salazar se cruzo de brazos inamovible en su postura- Quiero a esa aberracion fuera de la escuela.

Helga y Godric pusieron los ojos en blanco ante la testarudez del moreno. Rowena solo agacho la cabeza. Pensando,

-Por lo que mas quieras Salazar! Es un niño! Esta luchando por adaptarse y comprender su nueva situacion! Es comprensible que tenga miedo- Godric apretaba los puños mientras le gritaba al moreno que lo miro desapasionadamente.

-Hablare con Agravaine...-susurro Helga con paciencia infinita- a mi suele escucharme.

-Entonces dale tu la noticia de que esta expulsado.- Sentencio de nuevo Salazar con conviccion.

-Eres el unico que quiere hecharlo, Salazar. Y funcionamos por consenso. Eres uno contra tres. Agravaine no se va a ningun lado. Si sique con su actitud hablaremos del tema, pero solo por que tu tengas un problema con el no quiere decir que tus opiniones sean las unicas al respecto- Godric se estaba poniendo rojo de furia.

-Comprendo, Godric. Mi opinion no cuenta, por que la unica que cuenta es la tuya, no es cierto?- Slytherin sonrio de manera ladeada y acida

-Esto no es algo en lo que tengamos razon o tu o yo, Salazar!- Godric miro a su alrededor buscando el apoyo de las dos mujeres- no lo hagas algo personal! Estamos hablando de la educacion de un niño magico!

-No, un niño magico es el que nace de unos padres magicos. Estamos hablando de un engendro de la naturaleza que lleva aquí tres años, que no ha aprendido nada, que es conflictivo y problemático, y que es un peligro tanto para el como para sus compañeros. Si llega a intentar lo que intento conmigo con uno de los nuevos, lo habria matado. De eso estamos hablando.

-Pero no paso de un malentendido y un susto! No puedes ser tan intransigente!- Godric se habia puesto en pie y se encaro con ira a su amigo.

-No soy intansigente, Godric. Pero estamos en tiempos de guerra. Y estamos en una escuela. Hay unas reglas. Y si no se cumplen, se aplica un castigo. No puedes ignorar ese hecho por que el muchacho en cuestion sea uno de tus pupilos y tengas cariño por el por que te sientes identificado con su sutiacion. Asi que dime, Godric. SI yo soy un intransigente, que eres tu? O mejor aun, explicame a quien defiendes...a Agravaine, o a ti mismo por que te sientes identificado con el?

Si Helga no hubiera detenido a Godric este le habria estampado un puño en la cara a Salazar. Aun que Slytherin tenia algo de razon. Godric habia tomado bajo su ala a Agravaine...el primer niño muggle que aprendia magia directamente de un mago, y el primero admitido en la recien formada escuela. Pero el miedo y la atmosfera represiva de la Era de las Tinieblas estaba profundamente arraigada en el alma de aquel niño, que vivia con temor constante a un dios vengativo en cuyo libro sagrado estaba escrito "a la bruja no la dejaras vivir". Agravaine habia visto a mujeres ardiendo en hogueras, habia visto lo que la inquisicion le hacia a los acusados de brujeria. Y saber que el era magico...no mejoraba para nada las cosas. Agravaine tenia la mente fragmentada por el temor divino. Y por mucho que los profesores lo habian intentado, su alma seguia gritando desde la oscuridad de aquellos tiempos.

Despues de aquel tenso dia, otros muchos niños mestizos y nacidos de muggles fueron admitidos en la escuela, pese a las acidas protestas de Salazar, que cada vez se sentia mas ignorado.

Luego, Salazar desaparecio varios meses. Rumores de que estaba construyendo algo en los sotanos del castillo no se hicieron esperar.

Cuando el siniestro fundador retomo sus obligaciones, fue Helga quien fue ha hablar con el.

-Salazar, que estas haciendo?- le pregunto ella con voz temblorosa por la compasion. Salazar parecia haberse quedado demacrado, con unas profundas ojeras. Mas palido de lo normal, y con un brillo demente y cruel en los ojos.

-Proteger mis principios, ya que a todos los demas os dan igual...-Salazar se quito la tunica, quedando en camisa y pantalones, y se sento frente a la chimenea del salon.

-Salazar, este colegio pretendia ser un refugio para todo aquel que tuviera sangre magica, fuera cual fuera su origen. Un lugar donde aprender, y donde fundar los cimientos de una nueva sociedad. Pero esa sociedad debe ser para todos, no solo para aquellos que consideramos aptos...

-Eso lo se. Si no lo supiera, ya habria hechado a Godric de aquí hace mucho...

-SALAZAR!- Se escandalizo Helga llevandose las manos a la boca- Godric es tu amigo!

-Godric "era" mi amigo, Helga. En pasado.- Con el mismo tono frio y desapasionado de voz, el hombre se encogio de hombros y cogio un libro.

-Esto no puede seguir asi, sabes? Con tus proyectos secretos...te quejas de que te dejamos al margen por tus opiniones pero tu no cuentas con nosotros para nada, y desapareces durante semanas haciendo Dios sabe que ….. Por lo que mas quieras, Salazar, eramos todoso amigos...habla con Rowena y con Godric, arregla las cosas...aun estas a tiempo!

Helga juraria el resto de su vida que vio dolor en los ojos de Salazar. Supo que habia metido el dedo en una herida muy dolorosa, que para Salazar nunca habia cicatrizado.

-El tiempo se acabo, Helga. Espere durante mucho tiempo que ellos vinieran. Que ellos dijeran algo. Y no lo hicieron. Prefirieron fingir que nada habia pasado. Ahora yo ya no tengo nada que decir. Es tan simple como eso.

-Y dejaras que todo se heche a perder por un malentendido?- Helga se acerco a Salazar, con un tono de voz conciliador. Alargo la mano y la poso sobre el hombro de aquel hombre.- Cuanto te costaria arreglar las cosas, Salazar? Unas cuantas palabras? Unas horas de conversacion? Tan gran sacrificio es?

-Dime, Helga...cual es el precio del orgullo?- Salazar la miro con una expresion oscura, mascullando las palabras como un susurro amenazador- Cual es el sacrificio apropiado para aquellos que te han traicionado? Dime, Helga, como se sana una herida que jamas ha sangrado? Como se paga una deuda a la que jamas se le puso precio? Sabes tu por que un los pedazos de un corazon roto siguen latiendo? Les di tiempo. Les di espacio. Les di la oportunidad de venir y arreglarlo. Pude haberme ido y no lo hice. Pude haberos dejado, y no lo hice. Pude haber reclamado venganza, y no lo hice. Acaso eso no os decia nada? Soy yo el malo en esta historia cuando soy el que mas ha perdido? Estuve esperando mucho tiempo. Y me canse de esperar. La brillante Rowena siempre aparta el rostro, y el valiente Godric valora mas su orgullo que mi amistad. Estoy cansado, Helga. Muy cansado. Y no voy a hacer mas concesiones.

Helga se quedo livida. Asintio, y retiro la mano de aquel hombro. En silencio, salio de aquella habitacion, dejando solo a Salazar con sus cavilaciones. Tenia razon en cierto sentido. Y Helga supo que en cierta medida, habian perdido a Salazar para siempre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Decidme que lo habeis oido...-mascullo Godric dando un portazo que sobresalto a Helga y Rowena.

-El que?- Helga lo miro confusa, Rowena aparto el rostro. Sabia a que se referia Godric.

-Los rumores que circulan por ahi, ese cretino ha construido una especie de camara secreta donde ha escondido algo para limpiar el colegio de todos los que cree indignos de entrar en el!- Godric estaba furioso.

-Bueno, nosotros no le hemos consultado sobre nuestra politica de admision y no lo hemos tenido en cuenta para aceptar a los nuevos alumnos...-Rowena se hundio en su asiento. Se sentia cansada y agobiada por los acontecimientos. Pensar que Salazar no se daria cuenta de que lo excluian para ciertas decisiones habia sido un error. Y habian provocado un efecto domino en el que Salazar habia empezado a tomar decisiones excluyendolos a ellos. No podian culpar a Slytherin, a fin de cuentas, la culpa habia sido de ellos por empezar aquel peligroso juego con alguien asi.

-No me creo que lo estes defendiendo!- Godric se aparto de un manotazo el pelo de la cara- Es un testarudo, obstinado y cretino egoista que es mejor que cualquiera! Si nos ciñeramos a su criterio de selección apenas tendriamos una docena de alumnos al año!

-Pero podriamos haber llegado a un consenso...-concedio Helga acercandose a Rowena- Podriamos haber hablado con el. Podriamos haberlo discutido e intentar convencerlo. Y sin embargo, empezamos a tomar decisiones a sus espaldas con tal de ahorrarnos problemas. No podemos culparlo por hacer exactamente lo mismo que le hemos hecho, Godric...El es tan fundador como nosotros. Y lo hemos excluido.

-Es que no se puede hablar con el!- Se excuso Godric a voz en grito.

-Acaso lo has intentado, Godric?- Susurro Rowena con la cabeza gacha, mientras unas culpables largimas se le escapaban pese a su empeño en no llorar- Acaso lo intente yo? Acaso lo intento alguno de nosotros?

Godric abrio y cerro la boca varias veces furioso y confuso por lo que oia. Era bueno en los duelos, Tanto los magicos como los de espada. El era un soldado. Un guerrero. Pero las palabras lo confundian. Y alli pasaban demasiadas cosas para poder comprenderlas. Frustrado y rabioso por sentirse impotente, le dio un puñetazo a la pared mientras Rowena salia por la puerta, dejando a Helga para calmar al titan castaño.

Godric tardo un largo par de horas en tranquilizarse. Y acabo por recurrir a un par largas copas de hidromiel para rematar la faena. Mucho mas tranquilo, y ligeramente ebrio, fue en busca de Salazar, para tener con el la conversacion que tanto habia postpuesto.

Lo encontro saliendo de uno de los baños, tras haber oido como susurraba algo en una lengua que no comprendio. Cuando Salazar salio, solo arqueo una ceja al ver a Godric alli plantado.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar...sobre lo que paso aquella noche- Dijo llanamente Godric.

-Vaya, que gran noticia. Y solo has tardado siete años en reunir el coraje del que tanto fanfarroneas y del que tan orgulloso te sientes para venir a buscarme y decirme eso, Godric. Pero lamento decirte que llegas tarde. Ya no me interesa oir lo que tienes que decir.

Salazar fue a girarse para ir a su cuarto cuando Godric lo cogio del brazo y lo retuvo a la fuerza.

-Hablaremos quieras o no Salazar. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Reconozco que me equivoque, que te hice daño y llevo sintiendome culpable desde entonces por lo que paso aquel dia, pero tu no eres menos inocente. Estabas destrozando a Rowena, y por si no te habias dado cuenta, no eras el unico que la amaba. Eras incapaz de hacerla feliz, Ella se sentia vulnerable aquella noche, y yo me vi vencido por mis sentimientos. No puedes culparnos por ser humanos y haber cometido un error. Hagamos las paces Salazar...dejemos que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran...esto esta iendo demasiado lejos.

La voz de Godric habia ido bajando de tono, hasta llegar a ser casi un susurro. Casi una suplica. Salazar, impasible como siempre, solo miro la mano que lo retenia, y con una delicadeza que rozaba el asqueamiento, retiro los dedos de Godric de su brazo y se espolso la manga de su camisa como si quisiera quitarse la mugre.

-Has dicho ya todo lo que tenias que decir, Godric?

-Acaso tu no tienes nada que decir?- Godric lo miro con las cejas arqueadas, sorprendido y enfadado por la impasividad de su compañero.

-No.- Fue lo unico que Salazar dijo antes de darse la vuelta y darle la espalda.

-No te atrevas a dejarme aquí con la palabra en la boca, Salazar!- Godric saco la varita dispuesto a petrificar al huraño moreno si era necesario-Estamos hablando!

-Tu estas hablando. Yo te he escuchado. Y dado que no me interesa lo que tienes que decir, por que lo dices siete años tarde, prefiero ir ha derrochar mi tiempo en algo mas productivo que oirte.

Un hechizo paso zumbado justo al lado de la oreja de Salazar, quien se detuvo viendo el fogonazo rojo alejarse por el pasillo y estrellarse en una pared.

-Te he dicho que no te atrevas a irte de aquí y dejarme con la palabra en la boca!

Salazar se giro lentamente. Y miro a Godric, quien tenia unos enormes gotarrones de sudor frio rodandole por la frente.

-Me has atacado, viejo amigo?- Slytherin se llevo las manos a la espalda, tocandoselas suavemente. El efecto fue demoledor para Godric, como si Salazar no fuera a defenderse, haciendo que se sintiera estupido y culpable por estar alli, apuntando a su antiguo camarada que estaba desarmado en aquel maldito pasillo, y fuera el el que hubiera perdido los papeles.

-Solo quiero que me escuches, joder! Tanto te cuesta de entender?- Godric retrocedio un paso, como si no se fiara de la teorica indefension de Salazar. Aquello no iba como lo habia planeado. No iba en absoluto como lo habia planeado.

-Y te estoy escuchando, Godric. Te escuchare hasta que no tengas nada que decir. Y despues me ire. Por que deberias de saber ya a estas alturas de tu vida que una cosa es escuchar, y otra hacer caso. Si es lo que deseas, me quedare aquí y oire tus palabras. Pero luego seguire haciendo lo me que me la real gana. Por que dudo mucho que puedas decir algo que me interese. Pero adelante, por favor. Nadie te esta obligando a nada. Eres tu el que me apunta con la varita. No? Estoy a tu mereced. Habla, Godric, estoy desarmado. Me estas obligando a escuchar. Estoy indefenso y a tu merced. Es lo que querias, no?

Godric abrio la boca, y de pronto, no tuvo nada que decir. La sonrisa de Salazar, toda aquella situacion...todo estaba mal. Era el quien tenia el arma en la mano, pero sentia como si el que realmente estuviera al mando de la situacion fuera aquel moreno delgado con la sonrisa cinica tatuada a perpetuidad en la boca.

-Salazar...-dijo con la boca seca- Esto no es lo que pretendia...-Godric comenzo a bajar la varita.

-Yo que tu no haria eso, Godric. Por que en el momento que dejes de tenerme aquí retenido a punta de varita, me girare y me ire. No voy a quedarme. Es tan simple como eso. Asi que si tienes algo que decir, no bajes tu arma.

Godric parpadeo confuso, y por un resorte que todo guerrero lleva incorporado en su alma, sintiendose de sopeton en algun tipo de peligro que no podia reconocer, volvio a subir su arma.

Los segundos pasaron lentos y pesados. Salazar estaba tranquilo. Godric cada vez sudaba mas. El olor del hidromiel consumido empezaba a hacerse patente cada vez mas a medida que el castaño sudaba.

-Que diablos esta pasando aquí?- La chillona voz escandalizada de Helga rompio el silencio de la noche. Salio por detras de Salazar. Y Godric fue terriblemente consciente de dos cosas: una, que la sonrisa de Salazar se habia ensanchado. Y dos, la vision de Helga seria mas o menos la siguiente: Godric apestando a alcohol y sudando nervioso en un pasillo con la varita en la mano apuntando a un desarmado y tranquilo Salazar, que parecia no inmutarse por nada.

-Seras cabron...lo tenias planeado, verdad?- Aullo Godric aferrando con mas fuerza su varita. Era vagamente consciente de que sus palabras harian pensar a Helga que ademas era una especie de paranoico...pero no era el momento de pensar en algo asi. Su parte de guerrero se habia puesto en guardia. Salazar habia planeado algo que no comprendia.

-Si, claro, Godric. Yo sabia de antemano que tu vendrias aquí borracho y beligerante a intentar matarme con tu varita y lo tenia todo cronometrado por que sabia que Helga apareceria de un momento a otro para hacerte quedar como el patan que realmente eres y yo parecer una victima de las circunstancias...-El sarcasmo de salazar era mas que palpable, y reforzo sus palabras con un teatral giro de los ojos que se los puso en blanco mientras reia suavemente.

-Godric Griffindor guarda tu arma ahora mismo!- aullo Helga interponiendose entre los dos hombres.

-Helga te juro que esto no es lo que parece! el lo sabia! de algun modo sabia que esto iba a pasar y ha hecho que todo parezca que es culpa mia!- Godric se guardo la varita en el bolsillo de dentro del tabardo y avanzo hasta encararse con su amiga y junto a Salazar- Yo solo queria arreglar las cosas...

-Eso no es lo que parecia...-Helga seguia con los brazos en jarra fulminando a los dos hombres con la mirada.

-Esa es la cuestion- Godric respiro aliviado- que no es lo que parecia! es todo un maldito malentendido!

-Me lo parece a mi, o en tu vida todo son malentendidos, Godric?- Salazar sacudio la cabeza riendo por lo bajo- Un malentendido detras de otro, y resulta que al final, siempre es que alguien te habia tendido una trampa, que alguien te habia engañado, que alguien te habia usado, o que alguien lo tenia todo planeado de antemano, o que alguien no te quiso escuchar para resolver las cosas y deshacer el entuerto...Pero nunca es tu culpa, verdad Godric? Tu nunca haces nada mal. Son todo malentendidos. El valiente Griffindor es una eterna victima de las circuntancias al que nunca se le puede hacer responsable de sus actos por que nada es lo que parece...

-Salazar, deja de hechar mas leña al fuego!- Le espeto Helga quien habia notado que a Godric le estaban fallando las rodillas y estaba mas palido de lo normal- Y explicame ahora mismo que acaba de pasar aquí.

-Que te lo explique san Godric el valiente, quien nunca miente y nunca ataca a sus amigos ni les pega puñaladas traperas por la espalda. A fin de cuentas, yo no soy de fiar, verdad? Por eso me estais excluyendo de la escuela que yo os ayude a fundar. Si no soy de confianza para la politica de este castillo...por que deberia explicarte nada si no me vas a creer de todos modos?

Esta vez fue el turno de Helga de quedarse palida como la cera, aferrada al brazo de Godric.

Salazar ni siquiera habia cambiado su expresion. Seguia alli depie. De pronto, movio los pies, pivoto sobre su eje dandoles la espalda, y se puso a caminar a paso lento hacia el fondo del pasillo.

-Donde...donde vas? Esto no ha acabado!- Aullo Godric con voz vacilante.

-esto acabo hace mucho, Godric. Esto acabo hace muchisimo tiempo.- Los ecos de la voz de Salazar sonaron venenosos y acidos. Y resonaron en los muros de piedra reverberando mientras la silueta del hombre se alejaba entre las sombras.

En otro lugar del castillo, Rowena encontro un pequeño paquete en su puerta, envuelto en papel tintado de verde. Dentro habia un pequeño guardapelo que no tardo en reconocer. Era el medallon que Salazar siempre llevaba colgado en su pecho. Cayendo de rodillas mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a fluir como un rio en sus ojos, lo abrio. Dentro habia una nota. Y treinta monedas de plata.

Por todo lo que debimos decir, y no dijimos. Por todo lo que debimos hacer, y no hicimos. Por el hombre que debi llegar a ser, y murio traicionado. Por ti ahora solo soy una sombra de lo que debi haber sido. Te entrego la reliquia que debi darte hace mucho tiempo, y que guardaba para ti, la unica mujer que he amado. La unica mujer que amare en mi vida. Y el pago por el beso que me condeno a la soledad. Espero que encuentres aquello que buscas, y que yo no pude darte. Por que todo lo que soy, por lo visto, no era suficiente para ti.

Rowena lo supo en ese instante. Todo habia acabado. No necesito que a la mañana siguiente Helga y Godric se lo dijeran. Salazar se habia ido. Salazar se habia cansado de esperar. Salazar habia salido de su vida igual que habia llegado: silencioso, sigiloso, sutil... y del mismo modo que cuando llego, lo habia llenado todo...cuando se fue, dejo un vacio tan grande que nada podia llenarlo.

Rowena grito aferrandose a aquel guardapelo. Toda su inteligencia no habia servido de nada. Por que el cerebro es solo parte de lo que somos. El corazon es la otra mitad. Y toda la razon del mundo no puede evitar que el corazon tome sus propias e impulsivas decisiones. Salazar se habia ido. Haberlo perdido hacia siete años...pero ahora, cuando el habia emprendido un camino que ella no podia tomar, era cuando descubria la crudeza de lo que habia pasado. Verlo a diario suponia una vaga esperanza de que quizas el tiempo sanara las heridas...de que algun dia todo volviera a ser como un dia fue...pero ya nunca mas. Salazar habia partido hacia lo ignoto. Y pese a todo lo que habia dejado tras el, se habia llevado algo que Rowena Ravenclaw no recuperaria nunca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VEINTE AÑOS DESPUES:

Godric estaba herido. Los ultimos rescoldos de la batalla agonizaban. Los heridos se arrastraban fuera de la desolacion, con el campo cubierto de cuerpos que formaban el festin de los cuervos. Ver a las aves negras picotear los ojos de los cadaveres de aquellos quienes habian sido sus amigos era demoledor. Godric no sabia si habian ganado o perdido. Pero el precio habia sido demasiado alto fuera cual fuera el balance final de aquella estupida guerra.

Aferrandose a su sangrante costado aferro su espada y cojeando, inicio el camino de regreso a su campamento. Y entonces lo vio. Vestido de verde y negro, depie en medio de la desolacion. Salazar Slytherin. Mas maduro, igual de delgado y con su rostro esculpido en fria piedra blanca.

-Tu...-Godric se encogio por el dolor de las heridas

-Yo, viejo amigo. Yo. Me alegra de que aun me recuerdes.- La sonrisa de Salazar se ensancho un poco. Y camino elegantemente entre los muertos acercandose a Godric con un baculo en una mano y su varita en la otra.

-Estas con Mordred y su ejercito, verdad? Estas de su lado...no es cierto?- Lo acuso sin fuerzas Godric.

-No estoy del lado de nadie, Godric. Al menos no como piensas. La caida de Camelot no ha sido cosa mia. La caida de Merlin tampoco. Yo solo estoy aquí por mis propios intereses. Nada mas. Hay gente que creo que debe sorbrevivir...y otros que deben de morir. Eso es todo...-Salazar se encogio de hombros con elegancia e indiferencia- La culpa de lo que ha pasado es solo vuestra.

-Que majaderias dices?- Godric trago saliva intentando ponerse en posicion de ataque, pero el dolor de sus costillas destrozadas se lo impidio.

-Agravaine...ese dichoso niño al que tomasteis bajo vuestro amparo...-La sonrisa de Salazar se ensancho con diversion- Os lo adverti, recuerdas? Si lo hubierias expulsado del colegio, nada de esto habria pasado. Es ironico, verdad?

-ERA SOLO UN NIÑO!- Aullo Godric indignado mientras un chorreton de sangre salia de sus labios.

-Pero los niños crecen. Y las rarezas de la infancia se tornan la locura y la obsesion de la edad adulta. Si hubierais segado la mala hierba a edad temprana su veneno no habria infectado la tierra en la que debia haberse cultivado un futuro mejor para todos. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de los errores del pasado, Godric. Es hora de pagar por ellos.

-Vas a matarme?- Godric cayo de rodillas. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando habia sido la ultima vez que habia dormido, comido o descansado de forma decente. Llevaba meses de campaña. Estaba al limite mismo de sus fuerzas. Aun que Salazar le perdonara la vida, no duraria mucho.

-Deberia matarte, Godric?- Salazar estaba a apenas unos pasos de distancia.

-Sabes...nunca te dije lo que paso despues de aquella noche...-Godric tenia los ojos empañados. Su voz sonaba hueca y pastosa- La bese una vez... pero ella no volvio a mirarme despues de eso. Te queria...realmente te queria, Salazar. Yo nunca tuve mas que su afecto. Y lo hechaste todo a perder por un error. Yo solo la tuve una vez entre mis brazos...por mucho que la ame, eras tu quien poseia su corazon.

-Es curioso, Godric...- Salazar parecia haberse envarado. Su expresion era mas dura que antes- dices que era a mi a quien amaba. Pero despues de besarte a ti, una unica vez, como dices, nunca volvio a mi. Nunca regreso a mi.

-Y por eso vas a matarme? Me castigas por errores que cometi en mi juventud? Acaso nuestra amistad nunca significo nada para ti? Tan poco vale todo lo que hicimos juntos que aun me guardas rencor por ello?- Godric dejo caer su espada con un gesto angustiado. Apenas podia mantener los ojos abiertos.

-No he venido a matarte, Godric. La muerte debe ser una liberacion. No un castigo...-Salazar hinco su rodilla junto al cuerpo del titan caido y le aparto el pelo de la cara. Con sumo cuidado, se saco un pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpio el rostro a Griffindor con un gesto parecido al cariño.

-Entonces vas a liberarme?- Godric intento reir por la ironia de aquello, pero el dolor en su pecho lo hizo toser sangre.

Salazar no dijo nada. Solo sonreia con una superiodidad pasmosa.

-Siempre pensasteis que yo era el malo, Godric. Y vosotros los buenos. Los buenos sois necios, por eso inventasteis la justicia. Los malos, somos crueles. Por eso inventamos la piedad. No he venido a liberarte, ni a matarte...dado que siempre me has considerado el malo de la historia, voy a serlo por una vez. Voy a mostrarte mi piedad.

Salazar saco un pequeño frasco y se lo acerco a los labios al asustado Griffindor que no podia siquiera moverse. Aquel liquido sabia a hierbas dulces y a algo empalagoso. Fue casi balsamico. El dolor ceso. Desaparecio como por ensalmo. Las heridas seguian alli, sangrando. Pero ya no habia dolor.

-Abre los ojos, Godric, por que este es mi regalo para ti. Te mueres. Y no sere yo quien cambie tu destino. Pero quiero que en tus ultimos momentos de vida, seas consciente de lo que ha pasado. Y lo que va a pasar. Moriras sabiendo lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Sin dolor. Sin la mente nublada por el sufrimiento. Moriras descubriendo lo que el futuro depara para los que dejas atrás...

Godric abrio los ojos por la sorpresa, mientras Salazar se desaparecia, dejandolo solo en aquel campo sembrado de muerte y desesperacion.

El titan lo vio todo. Como arturo se enfrentaba a Mordred, y como se mataban mutuamente. Como uno de los caballeros cogia a Excalibur y la arrojaba al lado. Lo vio todo sin poder intervenir. Vio como Merlin se llevaba el cuerpo del Rey mas grande habido nunca y en la playa, esperaba a un barco que se los llevo a ambos, para no regresar hasta que el mundo volviera a reclararmarlos. Godric vio como todo por lo que habian luchado se reducia a la nada mas miserable, al vacio mas absoluto. Y vio, como a lo lejos, Agravaine huia en su caballo, sin pagar el precio de su traicion.

Godric aullo, gritando desesperado. El sueño habia muerto. Y todo por que habian confiado en que aquel niño nacido de muggles fuera el puente entre la sociedad magica y la muggle, y Camelot la primera ciudad mixta del mundo. Un sueño que fracaso, murio, y sumio al mundo en las tinieblas. Una guerra que redujo Gran Bretaña a cenizas...por miedo, ignorancia y supersticion.

Godric se recarcomia en la culpa, la vergüenza y la desdicha. Casi preferia que Salazar lo hubiera matado. Dejarle vivo y consciente para que viera aquello era lo mas cruel que podia haber hecho. Nunca hubiera imaginado que una muestra de piedad hubiera podido resultar tan despiadada y retorcida. El mejor amigo de su juventud lo habia reducido a un testigo impotente de los acontecimientos mas tragicos que podian haber sucedido...Tambien vio a lo lejos a Helga correr hacia el. Pero algo le decia que no llegaria a tiempo. Unos segundos antes de que la gran sanadora lo alcanzara, Godric Griffindor cerro los ojos para no volverlos ha abrir nunca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Algunos años despues de que Salazar dejara el castillo, Rowena conocio a un hombre bueno. Un hombre con ojos verdosos y cabellos morenos. Que vagamente le recordaba a Salazar. Y se caso con el. Tuvo una hija. Helena. Lo quiso mucho, pero nunca llego a amarlo. Y el lo sabia. Nunca le pregunto a su esposa quien le habia destrozado asi el corazon, pero sabia que tras aquellos fascinantes ojos tristes, habia una historia. Una historia que el nunca sabria.

Rowena enviudo demasiado joven. Y su hija le robo su tiara para huir con ella. El Varon que envio para recuperarlas a ambas fue el protagonista de su propia tragedia. Su herencia, su legado y su familia perdidas, en apenas un suspiro. Rowena descubrio por segunda vez en su vida lo futil que resulta la razon en los asuntos del corazon.

Paseando sola, entre los muros de Hogwards, como un fantasma viviente...la ultima fundadora que permanecia entre aquellos muros, Rowena pensaba y recordaba aquella tarde de verano, perdida entre los abismos del pasado, en la que recostada sobre la hierba, a la sombra de un gran roble, Salazar le acariciaba los cabellos mientras hablaba con Helga y Godric de un sueño en comun... de forjar los cimientos para un futuro mejor...

Cuan ironico seria pensar que ese futuro mejor no seria el que ellos vivirian...cada uno con su propia tragedia...

Rowena lo perdio todo en una arrebato de irracionalidad...Godric nunca se habia casado...Salazar se habia ido para no volver, y se habia llevado consigo las esperanzas de todos. Helga se habia casado y los habia dejado en cierta medida, y habia rehecho su vida fuera del castillo y la escuela. Y Rowena...Rowena habia intentado reconstruir su vida, que se habia desmoronado ante sus ojos en solo un año. Un año en el que habia perdido a esposo, hija y el objeto magico que tanto le habia costado forjar y que pretendia que fuera su legado...

En las noches mas frias del invierno, era el recuerdo de los besos y las caricias de Salazar lo que mantenian tibua su alma. En las noches que habia yacido con su esposo, era el rostro de su unico y verdadero amor lo que encendia su pasion,...aun que la culpa la carcomia cada mañana...cuando redescubria que no era Salazar quien dormia a su lado.

Rowena camino hasta la sala que un dia fue el dormitorio de Slytherin. Y encendio la chimenea que habia estado apagada durante mucho tiempo. Prendio tambien los faroles que emitian aquella extraña luz verdosa, y se sento en el sillon donde su antiguo amante, aquel a quien entrego su virtud y su corazon hacia tanto tiempo...

Miro la cesta vacia cubierta de polvo donde Salazar metia a sus serpientes cada vez que ella iba alli. Apenas con cuarenta años de edad, Rowena cerro los ojos.

Cuanto tiempo puede latir un corazon destrozado antes de sucumbir a las heridas no visibles en la carne? Aquel musculo latia cada vez mas despacio, mientras Rowena se llevaba la mano al pecho y sollozaba, rememorando aquella tarde de verano, en la que todos reian. En la que aun eran inocentes. En la que aun no habian cometido errores...aquella tarde de verano en la que el futuro aun era un sueño, en la que todo era perfecto, y en la que la vida se revelaba ante cuatro prometedores magos llena de promesas y dulces victorias.

No sufrio un infarto. No sufrio. No le dolio. Su agotado corazon, simplemente se rindio. Sencillamente, dejo de latir. Muchas horas despues de que su cuerpo quedara inherte, las llamas de la chimenea que habia encendido fueron agonizando, convirtiendose en rescoldos. Y poco a poco, la habitacion quedo oscurecida. Lo unico que iluminaba el cuerpo de Rowena Ravenclaw era la luz verde de los faroles de Salazar Slytherin. Como vigias silenciosos, como guardianes inmutables que miraban al futuro desde un remoto pasado.

La encontraron sus estudiantes, despues de horas buscandola tras descubrir a la mañana siguiente que habia desaparecido. Varias lechuzas fueron enviadas. Godric estaba en la guerra. Helga estaba mas cerca. La fundadora de la casa de los tejones llego horas despues, con el pelo revuelto y con el rostro descompuesto.

El castillo estaba de luto. El cuerpo de Rowena fue llevado a una capilla improvisada en el gran salon. Los estudiantes rindieron sus respetos a la profesora mas brillante. Y las puertas se abrieron de golpe en mitad de la ceremonia.

Un hombre entro a grandes zancadas. Un hombre palido, vestido de verde, con el cabello negro con hebras plateadas tiznandolo de luz. Un hombre con una expresion horrible en el rostro. Helga lo reconocio,

El desconocido avanzo hacia el cadalso donde reposaba el cuerpo de Rowena, y cogio el cadaver en brazo. Varios estudiantes intentaron detenerle pero Helga no lo permitio.

-Vas a intentar detenerme?- Slytherin se giro hacia Hufflepuff mientras acunaba el cuerpo de Rowena en su pecho.

-Nunca lo intentaria, Salazar...-dijo ella suavemente- Por fin has venido a buscarla. Aun que es un poco tarde para ello. Pero no sere yo quien te juzgue.

Salazar asintio con la cabeza, y se encamino hacia la puerta llevando en brazos a la que fuera la unica mujer a la que habia amado. Aun que habia tomado a otra como esposa. Otra con la que habia tenido hijos.

-Se la esta llevando!- grito un alumno escandalizado.

-No importa, mi niño...-dijo Helga calmando a su alumno- Creeme cuando te dijo que Rowena lo habria querido asi. Ese hombre sabe lo que ella habria querido. Demasiado tarde...pero por fin estaran juntos, como siempre debieran haber estado...deja que se la lleve...

Nadie comprendio las palabras de Helga. Nadie comprendio por que Helga reia y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Y por segunda vez, Hogwards vio como Salazar Slytherin salia por las puertas. Esta vez para no volver. Por que esta vez, llevaba consigo lo que siempre habia querido...aun que no como el habia esperado...

Es curioso como la historia recuerda lo que quiere recordar. Godric paso a la historia como un heroe. Y lo fue. Fue un gran heroe. Pero nadie quiere recordar que tambien fue un hombre. Y los hombres cometen errores. Tambien se dice que nunca tomo esposa. Y que nunca tuvo hijos... quizas la unica mujer a la que habria entregado su corazon fue la unica a la que nunca podia tener...pero eso no lo cuenta la historia.

Cuenta la leyenda que Salazar abandono Hogwards tras una gran discusion con Godric...pero nadie recuerda por que discutieron.

Dicen que Salazar queria purgar el castillo de sangresucias y mestizos...pero nadie sabe que motivo que el fundador de slytherin tuviera tantos reparos con aceptar a gente asi en la escuela que habia fundado con sus tres amigos...

La historia dice que Rowena murio joven, y que fue su corazon destrozado lo que promovio su muerte prematura...pero nadie parece recordar que fue lo que rompio su corazon...

Dicen que Helga fue la ultima fundadora que quedo viva y que se quedo en Hogwards hasta el fin de sus dias...pero nadie dice por que lo hizo. Quizas se sentia culpable por todo lo que habia pasado alli los años que no estuvo... Tambien se cuenta que nadie consiguio sonsacarle la historia de los fundadores...ella siempre decia que esa historia les pertenecia a ellos. Y a nadie mas. Todos creyeron que estaba escondiendo cosas... que estaba ocultando algo...

Dicen las malas lenguas que cuando Salazar volvio a casa, con un cadaver de una mujer con el, su esposa y sus hijos pusieron el grito en el cielo, y que esa vez, fue la segunda vez en su vida que Salazar Slytherin alzo la voz, hechandolos de alli, gritandoles que le dejaran solo. Dicen esas mismas malas lenguas que esa vez fue la unica que Salazar Slytherin derramo lagrimas. Que su esposa y sus hijos lo oyeron llorar tras la puerta cerrada, llamando en sollozos a Rowena, hechandole en cara que lo habia abandonado.

Dice la leyenda que hay una tumba en algun lugar, que solo algunos caminantes perdidos han encontrado...una tumba en la que hay dos cuerpos. Iluminando la cripta, dos antorchas arden magicamente con una luz perpetua. Una verde, y la otra azul. En la losa, un aguila vuela con una serpiente a su lomo, alejandose de un tejon que mira al cielo y un leon herido que ruge. Y todos los que han llegado a ver esa tumba, nunca han conseguido encontrar el camino que les llevara alli de nuevo. Dicen que esta protegida por una magia ancestral muy poderosa. Dicen que sobre la losa, habia un relicario, un guardapelo con una S esculpida en el cristal de su tapa. Dicen que a lo largo de los siglos, solo un caminante perdido que encontrara la tumba tuvo el coraje, o los pocos escrupulos para robar ese preciado objeto.

Pero nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Nadie puede confirmarlo o desmentirlo. Todo eso... como todo lo demas...solo son leyendas. La verdad yace en algun lugar... quizas a la sombra de un roble donde cuatro jovenes rien, tumbados en la hierba, soñando con un futuro mejor.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Agravaine es el nombre de un tio segundo del Rey Arturo según la mitologia de dicho rey. Se supone que era un consejero que se volvio loco. Era del linaje de Avalon, con lo que tenia poderes magicos según la tradicion, pero tambien era un cristiano devoto. La dicotomia de su situacion lo volvio loco, y fue en cierta medida el culpable de la caida de Camelot, y el que enveneno la mente de Morgana, Morgousse y Mordred, asi que fue el que tiro la primera piedra que propicio todos los acontecimientos que llevaron a la ruina a Merlin, Arturo, y por prolongacion, al sueño utopico que debio haber sido Camelot.

La nota que Rowena recive de Salazar la he sacado en parte de la plegaria de Ahmed iben Fahalad, protagonista de la pelicula el Guerrero Numero 13. El resto de la nota, es cosa mia. O de las monedas de plata es por que Judas recivio treinta monedas de plata por traicionar a Jesucristo. Lo marco con un beso para que los romanos lo reconocieran. "aquel a quien bese sera aquel a quien buscais". Salazar se siente traicionado por el mismo motivo: un beso.


End file.
